4th of July
by Kitana Lunara
Summary: A fanfic I wrote in honor of my nation, America, for his birthday, the 4th of July. Fem!nations present! No flaming America allowed! Kplus for safety?


**Lunara: Hey guys! I meant to post this on the actual 4th of July, but it took longer than expected to finish. Sooo I'm only 1 hour late. (My clock says 1 am) Either way; HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! GOD BLESS AMERICA! **

His blue eyes sparkled as he sat up with a large grin on his face. He reached for his glasses and quickly jumped out of bed.

"Good Morning Amelia!" The excited boy called as he ran down the hall and knocked on his twin's door. "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Alfred!" Amelia called as she opened her door and tackled her brother.

"Dude I can't wait! This year's party is gonna be the best!" Alfred smirked, getting up.

"Especially since Kiku and Sakura agreed to come!" Amelia purred, rising as well. "I'm hungry, let's eat!"

"Ok!" Alfred beamed. "Don't forget to wake everyone up."

"All 50?" Amelia asked, her shoulders dropping.

"No, just the 25 above us. I'll get the other 25 on my way down." Alfred promised before taking off.

"Oh, ok," Amelia ran upstairs, knocking on all the doors. "Wake up everyone! Breakfast is cooking and I hope you don't plan to let Al and I do all the cooking!"

A few stepped out, sleepy and rubbing their eyes. The oldest walked over and hugged Amelia.

"Morning," She sighed. "Happy Birthday~"

"Morning Delaware and thank you!" Amelia patted Delaware's back. "Come on the rest of you, let's get going downstairs. Alfred's probably got the others up and in the kitchen by now."

"Ok!" They all shouted before running downstairs.

-line break-

"Rise and shine everyone!" Alfred shouted, knocking on all the doors and turning the lights on in a few. "Time to help cook breakfast!"

"What is for breakfast?" a boy from one of the last rooms asked as he stepped out, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on Idaho, wake up!" Alfred shook the boy a little.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Idaho complained, shaking his head and pulling away.

"Mornin'" one of the older men spoke up with a Texan drawl. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Texas!" Alfred beamed. "Come on before the others upstairs get to the kitchen first!"

"Ok!" All of them chorused before running down the last flight of stairs into the kitchen.

-line break-

After a few hours of arguing over what to make and actually making the food everyone was seated at the large table with eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and toast on the large serving plates that were being passed around starting at the front and working their way back. The orange juice, milk, and water sat in pitchers all the way down the table

"This is delicious!" a blonde purred.

"I agree completely with California." a Hawaiian added.

They all ate happily, enjoying every last bite. Once they were finished everyone filed into the kitchen to wash their dishes before running upstairs to their rooms to get dressed for that night's party.

Night came quickly and soon Alfred and Amelia were busy either answering doors or chatting with those already there.

"Happy Birthday Alfred, Amelia," Arthur and Britney smiled fondly at them both as they handed them their presents.

"Thanks mom!" Amelia beamed as she hugged Britney.

"Yeah, thanks mom!" Alfred joked hugging Arthur.

"I'm not a woman you git!" Arthur growled.

"Aw, Anglantere, are you being mean to him again?" Francis purred walking up from behind and hugging Britney.

"Francis!" Britney blushed and jerked away.

"Don't be like that Brit," Francine smirked as she hugged Arthur from behind as well.

"Francine!" Arthur blushed, but didn't pull away.

"Here is our gift to the both of you. Please try to share it, ok?" Francine smiled giving Amelia the gift.

"We'll try," Amelia joked.

"Thanks dad!" Alfred beamed.

"Why are they dad and we're mom?" Arthur asked.

"Because," Alfred chuckled.

A knock at the door pulled Alfred away from them. He opened his door with a smile that grew even larger at the sight of who was at the door.

"Sakura, Kiku, welcome!" Alfred said excitedly as he stepped aside so the they could pass.

"H-Hi Alfred-san," Sakura stuttered as she walked in.

"Thank you very much for inviting us," Kiku bowed before entering.

"Dude, the pleasure's all ours!" Alfred responded as Amelia came up.

"Kiku! You made it!" Amelia cried as she glomped said nation.

"Y-Yes, I did," Kiku chuckled as he caught her and almost fell back.

Amelia dragged Kiku into the house and disappeared in the crowd with him. She led him straight outside into the backyard and sat down in the grass, pulling him down with her.

"It was a bit hot in there," Amelia chuckled.

"H-Hai," Kiku sat down next to her.

"Oh, look at the sky! It's finally dark enough!" Amelia beamed.

"F-For what?" Kiku asked.

"For the firework show!" Amelia cried.

"That's right, aru. Everything is set up." China announced, walking over form somewhere down the hill.

"I'll go get everyone!" Amelia said as she ran into the house.

Amelia dashed straight to the speakers that were playing some loud pop music. She jumped onto the stage next to the DJ and requested the mike. She made her way to the center of the stage and flicked the mike on. The music stopped immediately.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming! Now it's time to head outside for tonight's main event! The firework show!" Amelia called out happily.

Everyone cheered from below her and filed outside. Kiku had stayed behind and walked up to her. He grabbed her by her waist and carried her off the stage.

"Kiku!" Amelia chuckled as her feet hit the ground. "Let's go!"

She dragged him out to the back again and stood next to her brother who had Sakura with him.

"Dude, there you are! We were waiting." Alfred joked, shoving her aside a little.

"Oh really now?" Amelia retorted playfully as she shoved him back a little.

"Be nice you two," Sakura spoke up quietly next to Alfred.

"Oh alright. Only if you sit on my lap the entire time!" Alfred responded, pulling her into his lap as he sat down.

"A-Alfred!" Sakura blushed a soft cherry blossom as she put her arms around his neck to stay balanced.

"Come on Kiku! You don't honestly want to stand the entire time, do you?" Amelia asked, though she didn't give him much of a choice as she pulled him into her lap as she say down as well.

"Amelia," Kiku turned a deep red as a couple people who saw whistled.

"Shall we begin?" China asked.

"Certainly!" Amelia and Alfred said at the same time.

"Alright. Hong Kong, light her up, aru!" China shouted down the hill.

Soon the sky lit up with billions of beautiful aerials. As soon as one started to fade another took its place. Multiple went off together and the sound loud bangs soon became as natural as the wind whistling through the trees. The United States of America's national anthem began to play as the finale began.

Alfred looked into Sakura's eyes as they lit up with each firework. He smiled and returned to the aerials above him.

Amelia beamed as she stole a glance at Kiku to see him completely captivated by the fireworks. As soon as the anthem began to play, she started to sing along.

"Oh say can you see," She started off and one by one, everyone joined in.

_By the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars,_

_through the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so_

_Gallantly streaming?_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs_

_Bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag_

_Was still there:_

_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet_

_Wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of _

_The brave?_

Everyone but Amelia, Alfred, and the other 50 states stopped singing, unaware that there was more to it than that. The two nations and their states continues proudly:

_On the shore, dimly seen through the mists_

_Of the deep_

_Where the foe's haughty host in dread_

_Silence reposes _

_What Is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, _

_As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half_

_Discloses? _

_Now it catches the gleam of the morning's _

_First beam, _

_In fully glory reflected now shines in the _

_Stream: _

'_Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh, long may_

_It wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of _

_The brave! _

_And where is that band who so vauntingly _

_Swore_

_That the havoc of war and the battle's _

_Confusion_

_A home and a country should leave us no_

_More? _

_Their blood has washed out their foul_

_Footsteps' pollution! _

_No refuge could save the hireling and slave_

_From the terror of flight or the gloom of the _

_Grave: _

_And the star-spangled banner in triumph_

_Doth wave _

_O'er the land of the free and the home of_

_The brave. _

_Oh, thus be it ever, when the freemen shall_

_Stand_

_Between their loved home and the war's _

_Desolation!_

_Blest with victory and peace, may the _

_Heav'n-recued land_

_Praise the Power that hath made and _

_Preserved us a nation!_

_Then conquer we must, when our cause it is _

_Just, _

_And this be our motto: "In God is our_

_Trust": _

_And the star-spangled banner in triumph _

_Shall wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of _

_The brave!_


End file.
